Ash's Final Journey?
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Ash ends up saving two girls lives, and things heat up from there! Part of Ultra Warrior series/


**_Ash's Final Journey!_**

By: DJ Rodriguez 

          On his quest to be a great Pokemon Master, Ash is now heading towards Tropical Island to secure another badge. After his encounter with Lugia and the Legendary Bird Trio, he was rather pleased with himself. "The world is safe and I have just two more badges to go. Those two will put me one step closer to competeing in the Orange League.", Ash said to himself. He still was unsure about his relationship with Misty and May. Two weeks ago, he had a troublesome time with those two and also Misty's sister, Lily, jumping into the fray. "It's all over now.", he sighed out in relief. Wanna bet?

**            Once on Tropical Island, Ash took all of his Pokemon to the PokeCenter so they could recover. While they were recovering, Ash went to the beach to wait. "At least I can look at nice scenery while I wait.", he said to himself. He was soon accompanied by his friends. As usual, he was sandwiched between Misty and May. Tracy started to draw a picture of the sunset. "Sure looks beautiful out here.", Tracy told everyone. They all agreed and continued to look at the sun, which was setting down in the ocean in a rainbow of colors. Soon, Nurse Joy called them back so they could get their Pokemon. After receiving their Pokemon, the two began to walk in the tropical forest. "This island is famous for it's scenery and its powerful Water-type and Grass-type Pokemon.", Tracy told them all. The others nodded in agreement and continued onward. Since night was falling, they set up camp near a waterfall. Ash and Pikachu gathered firewood while Tracy looked for Pokemon to sketch. May and Misty helped out Ash when a bright light filled up the sky! The four looked up and saw a bright star light up the entire sky. "Looks like a star exploded! It looks beautiful.", May told Ash. She looked at him and saw his face, full of content and wonder. "Wish he could look at me like that.", May said in her mind. The crew snapped out of it and went back to camp. After eating dinner, the group went fast asleep.**

**            From behind the bushes came Team Rocket, spying on our heroes. "I say we take out the brat, now!", James said in a low voice. Meowth said, "No way! He's too strong when he has these other twirps at his side.". Jessy asked, "What do you suggest we do, furball?". Meowth smiled and answered, "Simple, you numskulls! We bring our other Team Rocket fellows and plan a secret ambush. We destroy the punk, Ash, and take his Pokemon.". James and Jessy looked at each other in confusion. James asked, "What about the others?". Jessy answered, "Forget about them! That one little punk is what we need to concentrate on!". Meowth said slyly, "We need to lure him away from the other brats. And I know just how to do it.". Jessy looked at him and asked, "How will you do that?". Meowth whispered, "Easy! Those two girls can't seem to resist him. They're always fighting over him. All we need is a decoy to lure Ash away while the another keeps these other girls occupied.". James smiled sinisterly and said, "So, while the decoys do their part, we ambush the brat. And I know just how to do it.". He took out a cell phone and started to make some calls. "Who are you calling?", Jessy asked him. He smiled evilly and answered, "Old enemies and the Boss. You'll see.". Meowth and Jessy were puzzled and while James made the calls, the two fell asleep.**

**            The next morning, the entire crew woke up and started onwards towards Tropic Gym. "The map says that we could either go straight into the jungle or go around it on the beach.", Tracy told them all. Ash voted to go into the jungle, but Tracy said that the jungle was filled with hostile Pokemon that didn't like visitors. So, they all went towards the beach. The beach, in a circle, would lead to the gym. While walking, Misty and May began to flirt with Ash again. The group was enjoying the sand & surf until Ash heard a distress call from the sea. He turned to his left and saw two girls drowning. He took to the water and, with the aid of Squirtle and Lapras, brought them safely to shore. The two girls started to catch their breath again and were okay. One of them, a beautiful blonde girl, stood up and looked at Ash. She walked towards him and raised her hand. Ash braced for impact, thinking he had interrupted something of theirs and was about to be slapped. To his surprise, she embraced him and gave him a Magmar-hot kiss on the cheek. The other girl, a pretty brunette, did the same as well. "Thanks for rescuing us! We got caught in a whirlpool and couldn't swim out.", the blonde said to him. The brunette girl said, "My name is Vicky Maxwood and my friend here is Cassidy Carmichal. We're Pokemon Trainers, on our way to the Tropic Gym.".**

**            The group sat down on the beach and listened to the two's explanation. "Well, we we're walking on this beach this morning so we could get to the Gym. Out of the blue, a huge Gyarados attacked us and dragged us in the water.", Cassidy started out. Vicky added, "Then, a voice rang out and it demanded we hand over our Pokemon. We refused, of course.". The group was very angry because they knew who it was that did it. Cassidy finished, "So, they dragged us into the whirlpool and left us. Until this handsome guy came and saved us.". Ash blushed, but Misty and May were a bit annoyed. Tracy asked them, "Do you know an organization called Team Rocket?". They both answered no. Ash stood up and said, "Team Rocket is an organization using Pokemon for their own evil schemes. They constantly try to steal rare Pokemon from anyone.". Misty added, "For quite some time, they are always after Pikachu here.". Pikachu nodded its head and said, "Pikachu.". Ash realized something and took out the G.S Ball so he could show the girls. "This a G.S Ball, given to me by Professor Ivy. I'm trying to figure out what it is and does.", he told them both. The ball shimmered and shinned in the afternoon sun. The girls were transfixed on this ball. "Do you have any idea on what this is?", Ash asked them. Cassidy took the ball and tried to open it, but with no luck. Vicky tried, but failed too. "Sorry, not a clue.", Vicky answered. Ash put the ball back in his backpack and stood up. "Well, since we're both heading to the same Gym, you want to accompany us?", he asked them. Cassidy and Vicky stood up and went quickly to Ash's side. He just shook his head in amusement and went back on the path. The rest followed, with Misty and May boiling mad.**

**            As the group walked, they all saw amazing Water-type Pokemon come their way. Later, Ash and his group decided to rest awhile since they traveled in the hot day. But then, a low rumble was heard in the jungle. Ash and the group looked at the jungle on their right and saw Pokemon scattering everywhere. "What are they running from?!", May shouted over the roar of the herds. Suddenly, a voice filled the sky, laughing an evil laugh. Ash said nothing, but went to investigate. The group followed closely behind him. After 20 minutes of running, they came to a clearing. The group stared in awe as a gigantic gold pyramid appeared to them. The gold was pure, worth more then Bill Gates entire fortune! After a moment, Ash snapped out of it and saw an opening. He then heard sinister laughing inside the temple. "Maybe the Pokemon were scared because of the laugh.", May suggested. Ash nodded his head and started to walk slowly inside. The rest followed and all went inside the dark tomb. The minute they all entered, a heavy rock door sealed them in! The girls screamed, but Ash kept cool. He took out Charizard from his PokeBall and asked it to led the way with it's tail. Charizard gave Ash his usual attitude, by frying him to a crisp, but obeyed him this time. Charizard's flame lit the place up and the gang saw that the walls were entirely made out of gold!**

**            As the crew made their way down, Tracy started to draw the pictures that were carved on the walls. The girls clung tightly to Ash. After a 90-minute walk to the depths of the earth, the crew stopped at a dead end. "What do we do now?", Cassidy asked Ash. He looked around and felt something loose on the wall in front of them. He asked Tracy to help him lodge it out. After some struggle, the two had actually moved the stone and discovered that they were in a treasure room. It was filled to the brim with gold, jewels, and priceless artifacts! The group was in awe at the sight. Ash called Charizard back and started to look around for an exit while the others started to take some jewels as presents. Cassidy and Vicky both saw a huge sliver/gold MasterBall, sitting atop of the other gems. Both took the gem, but then a low rumble filled the room. "I think we set off a trap!", Vicky yelled to everyone. As soon as they came in, the group left just as quickly. Vicky and Cassidy tripped and fell on their way out. A huge stone was about crush them from above, when Ash did a bold move. He jumped in the air, heaved his body at the stone, and knocked it off. The two thanked him while he helped them up. The three ran and caught up with the others. They all made it out as the entrance to the room was sealed off.**

**            The group breathed out a sigh of relief, but then Misty heard the same laughing as before. She told the others and soon, Ash was leading the others further down the path. The girls clung tight to him while walking down. "Lucky guy.", Tracy said to himself. As they traveled upward, Ash told Pikachu to light up the darkness with its power. Pikachu obeyed and the pyramid was lit up like a Christmas tree. As the group neared the top, Ash saw a figure in the other room. He told everyone to hide and the group hid behind the corner of the path. They all got a good look at the figure and they realized that the figure was of a huge Persian! May and Misty got another good look at the one petting it. "That's Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket!", Cassidy told them. Giovanni was leader of Team Rocket, also Gym Leader of Viridian City. "Those little fools that are always getting in our way are about to be exterminated.", a person told Giovanni. He smiled and laughed evilly. He pushed a button and soon, the entire gang was sent through the bottom of a trap door! "Surprised? Nobody sneaks up on Giovanni.", he said to himself. He petted his pet Persian and both looked a gigantic TV screen in front of them. "Now my pet, let's watch the show.", he told his Pokemon. It purred in agreement as both watched.**

**            The entire group was sliding through a trap door and screaming their lungs out. As soon as they hit bottom, they all got up and saw a tunnel behind them. "That leads the way out!", Tracy told them. They all cheered, but stopped when they heard a low rumble from behind them. They all slowly turned around and saw dark, glowing red eyes. May took out her flashlight and saw that there were about 100 MechaGyarados's, activated and filled with Team Rocket members. "RUN!!!", Ash yelled as he led the way towards the exit. As they ran, the Gyarados gave chase. Before they reached the exit, Cassidy and Vicky tripped and fell. The two were about to be smashed when Ash turned back and helped them up. The Rockets gave chase until they all reached the beach. "The orders are to... ELIMINATE THE BRAT!!!", a Rocket member told his other members through a loudspeaker. Ash and crew were trapped on the edge of the beach, with nowhere to run! "What now?!", Tracy asked everyone. Ash twisted his hat back and answered, "We fight! With everything we have!". He took out Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, and Kingler. The rest understood and brought out their own Pokemon. Get ready to rumble! Cassidy and Vicky watched in anticipation, almost as if they we're waiting for something.**

**            The Rocket's attacked and the battle was on! Charizard, Scyther, and Kingler were holding their own, defeating about 25 MechaGyarados's altogether. Staryu, Marril, Venonat, and the rest defeated 25 as well together. But half remained and the Pokemon were getting tired. The group was also wearing out, but Ash was determined not to surrender. "Pretty brave, for a little pest.", a Rocket sneered. The final blow was about to be delivered, when suddenly, a huge gush of water erupted from behind the group. A terrifying roar echoed throughout the land. Arised from the huge spout of water was... GODZILLA!? You see, DJ Rodriguez was monitoring the group and saw their distress. He sent Godzilla to help them out. Back to the scene, Godzilla went to Ash and looked hard on him. Ash was speechless, but didn't crack. Godzilla put down his right hand and urged Ash to climb aboard. He did and Godzilla raised him, high up until he reached his right shoulder. Ash asked, "What are you doing? Do you want me to command you?". Godzilla looked at him and nodded. Ash was in awe, that a powerful monster would choose to obey him. He suddenly shook it off and looked at the MechaGyarados's. He smiled and said, "Okay! Let's do it!". Godzilla began to power up for his _Radiation Death Breath attack. The Rockets began to panic and left their mechas so they could flee to safety. Godzilla waited for the order. "ALRIGHT NOW, GO GODZILLA!!!", Ash commanded._**

**            Godzilla let loose his powerful breath and blue fire spewed out from his mouth. The flame went directly to the rest of the gathered mecha's and they were destroyed in an instant. The group was in awe, by the power of this monster and by the control Ash had over him. Ash smiled and said, "Okay, put me down now.". Godzilla gently put him back down near the others. Godzilla roared out his victory roar and went back to the ocean. Misty, May, Cassidy, Vicky, and Tracy were still in awe as they looked at Ash. "Where did you learn to command the _King of the Monsters_?!", Cassidy asked him. Ash shrugged and answered, "I didn't. I just asked him what he wanted and when I asked him if he wanted me to command him, he nodded. That's all.". Misty and May were still in awe, but were later seething in rage when Cassidy and Vicky got very close to Ash. The two kissed him on each cheek and that's when Misty and May pulled the two girls away from Ash and sandwiched him again so the others could get discouraged. Cassidy and Vicky were confused, about the girls and about themselves.**

**            Later that night, after setting camp at the beach again, Cassidy and Vicky both met at the edge of the shore, west of the camp. "I don't understand what I'm feeling here, Vicky.", Cassidy told Vicky. She nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. We have our mission, but I just can't help but look lovingly at Ash. When he looks at me, I get a warm feeling and my heart feels like it's on a wild roller coaster ride. It's something I never felt before.". Cassidy also nodded and added, "When I see those little twirps, Misty and May, by his side, I don't know why, but I feel very jealous and just want to have pull them away and have Ash all to myself.". Vicky and Cassidy nodded together in agreement, then Cassidy snapped out of it. "Why I'm I feeling this!? That brat and his friends put me and my former partner, Butch, in jail twice. Yet, I don't want to harm him.", she said aloud. Vicky answered, "Because he saved us twice. I know we have orders to kill him, but I don't want to.". Cassidy and Vicky looked at Ash, who was sleeping in his sleeping bag, cried softly and smiled. Suddenly, a rustle came from behind the bushes in the jungle. Out popped up three figures in black, coming towards the camp. The two girls saw them and wondered on who it was. The three figures didn't see them, but they saw Ash. One of them took out a large knife, the hand covered by a large cloth. The figure lifted the knife over the Ash and was about to strike the final blow.**

**            The two girls screamed in horror and ran to protect Ash. The three figures were startled and instead of killing Ash, they took them. Ash was awakened, but was knocked out when one of the figures knocked him out with a punch to the face. "STOP IT!! PUT HIM DOWN NOW!!!", Cassidy yelled out. "You turning soft, Cassidy?", one of the figures snickered. Both girls stopped and looked at the three. Cassidy and Vicky knew that voice and were terrified. The three figures went back to the forest, but one of them stopped to issue a warning while the other two carried Ash away. "If you want to prove your loyalty to the boss, come back to the pyramid.", the lone figure said before she vanished in the jungle. Cassidy and Vicky just stood there, terrified and ashamed. "What are we going to do?", Vicky whispered to Cassidy. Cassidy just shook her head and answered, "I don't know. I don't know either to rescue Ash or obey... our... orders.". "What orders?", a voice cut in. The two looked and saw that it was Misty and May, up and confused. "What happened? Where's Ash?", May asked them. Cassidy and Vicky looked at each other and nodded. "Come. We got to find Ash. Leave Tracy and Pikachu here.", Vicky told them. The two started for the jungle, but Misty and May stopped them. "We are not going anywhere unless you tell us on what is going on.", Misty told them. "If you want to know anything, follow us.", Cassidy said. The two pulled away from Misty and May and went into the jungle. Misty looked at May for some advice. "I don't think we have much choice here.", May said. Misty agreed and the two followed Cassidy and Vicky.**

**            "You two, can you keep a secret?", Vicky asked Misty and May. The two nodded and Cassidy explained on what was happening. "We are from Team Rocket, sent here to kill Ash Katchem.", Cassidy started out. Misty and May stopped and looked menacingly at the two ladies. Vicky continued, "But since he saved us twice and has been kind to us, we we're about to call the whole mission off. Because...". Cassidy and Vicky looked both happy and sad when Cassidy finished. "He had stirred a feeling in us we never felt before.", she finished. Misty and May understood, but were still confused on what happened to Ash. "He was kidnapped by three figures in black. One of them was a woman, that I know.", Vicky told them. Cassidy added, "We got to go to that pyramid and save Ash.". Misty and May now were anxious because Ash was now in captivity, held by Giovanni. In the pyramid, Giovanni was seeing the unconscious Ash behind bars. "So, this little imp is the one that is always foiling my plans. And I also heard that Cassidy and Vicky failed in their mission.", Giovanni said to himself. The three figures, who were behind Giovanni, took off their masks to reveal... James, Jessy, and Meowth! "Don't worry, Boss. They are coming this way. We'll see if Cassidy and Vicky are still loyal to us.", Jessy said. Giovanni nodded and left the room. Meowth said, "Are you sure this plan will work?". Jessy and James chuckled and both replied, "Yes, It will work.". The battle was about to commence!**

**            By the time they made it to the pyramid, the girls were anxious and nervous. Suddenly, the four were teleported into the top of the pyramid. Upon entering, they saw Ash lying on a stone bed. The four went to him, but an evil voice rang out, "Not so fast!". An invisible wall separated Misty and May from Cassidy and Vicky. Another one dropped down from behind, encasing Misty and May in a box. Torches lit up and the girls saw Giovanni, with the original Team Rocket members at his side. "Well, Cassidy and Vicky. I see that you failed in your mission to kill this boy here.", Giovanni said in a low voice. The two looked down in shame. "But not to worry. You can still prove your loyalty to me. Come here.", he continued. The two slowly went to him, but he stopped them in front of the unconscious Ash. He threw to Cassidy a knife, the same one that Jessy used. "Eliminate the kid, now!", Giovanni ordered. Cassidy looked at Vicky for some other ideas, but Vicky sadly and slowly shook her head. Cassidy slowly took the knife and went towards Ash. Vicky followed. They both looked down and saw Ash, still and quiet. Cassidy slowly lifted the knife upward, ready to lay the blow. But, as she did that, she and Vicky's eyes were swollen and were about to cry. She hesitated for a moment, until she saw Giovanni's glare. "Forgive us, Ash.", both whispered. Cassidy shot the knife down and shouted a horrible cry that filled the entire island. Vicky just turned away, secretly crying out in extreme pain. Misty and May looked in horror, but went ballistic went they saw Ash's cap fall to the floor.**

**            "YOU MONSTERS!!!", Misty and May screamed from within the box. They screamed and pounded the wall, in hope of escaping and seeing if Ash was really dead. Giovanni was pleased and left the room. But before he left, he said, "Congratulations, you two. You have proved your loyalty to me.". He told Jessy and James to release Misty and May, then leave. The two carried out the order, quickly leaving when they released Misty and May from their prison. The two rushed up towards the bed and saw Ash, covered in his own blood. The two cried and wailed over his dead body, sad that his life came to a tragic end. Cassidy and Vicky just stood behind them, eyes swollen with tears of grief and sadness. "I'm sorry, my Ash.", Cassidy said in a low, sad voice. Vicky said the same thing. Cassidy saw the knife in her hand, covered in Ash's blood. Her hand was also covered in his blood. She dropped the knife in horror and both girls slowly went to pick up his body. Misty and May saw them coming and both looked at them, with unbelievable rage and fury in their eyes. "WHY CASSIDY?! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT HIM!!", May asked in full rage and fury. Cassidy answered in a sad grief-stricken voice, "I had no choice. If we refused, he would have us killed with Ash. I-I-I'm sorry.". Misty and May looked at Ash, his face peaceful and still. Both caressed his face lovingly with their hands. They each kissed him on the forehead and said, "Good-bye, my love.". The two slowly got up and looked at Cassidy and Vicky, with pure hate in their eyes. Misty saw the knife on the ground and quickly picked it up.**

            Misty held the knife the way Cassidy held it before the blow. Cassidy and Vicky just looked at them and Cassidy whispered, "Go on. Do it. We deserve it.". Misty slowly went up to them, towards Cassidy first. She lifted the knife and was prepared for the final blow. Cassidy closed her eyes and waited for the blow. Misty really wanted to do this, but then she remembered all of her past experiance with Ash on his quest to become a Pokemon Master. Her hand started to tremble, then she dropped to the ground on both knees crying badly. She dropped the knife and continued to cry. "I can't do this! I can't become like Team Rocket! Ash wouldn't have want it this way!", she cried out loud. May, Vicky, and Cassidy went to comfort her. All of them, now, were crying and wailing over Ash's death. "Come on, let's give Ash a proper buriel.", Vicky suggested slowly. The girls agreed and started towards the exit, carrying Ash's body. After leaving the pyramid, the girls went into the jungle, and found an old buriel ground. They dug a huge rectangular hole and laid Ash's body inside. After covering it up, they said their final good-byes with tears in their eyes. May took a tombstone and laid it on the grave. It read, "Ash Katchem: Died on 8-10-00. World's Greatest Pokemon Trainer and Friend.". The girls had tears in their eyes when Misty said, "Let's go tell the others.". Leaving flowers at his grave, the girls left. A steady wind started over the island.

**            Back at the camp, the girls saw Tracy and Pikachu waking up. "Hey guys. Where's Ash?", Tracy asked them. The girls were dead silent, which worried Tracy and Pikachu. "He's gone.", Vicky told him. Tracy asked, "When will he be back?". Misty answered, "What we mean is that... Ash... is...". "I'm over here!", a familiar voice yelled out from behind them. The girls turned around quickly and saw a figure, walking slowly towards them. Their hearts pounded rapidly, their eyes filled with hope. The sun came up and its rays hit the figure first. The figure was... ASH!!! The girls were crying, but this time it was tears of joy. The girls quickly ran towards Ash and threw their arms around him, plowing him down to the ground. "Ash, we thought you were...", Vicky started to say when he intrupted. "I don't know what happened, but I found myself in a recovery room. I was in a hospital-like room and being taken care of by a pretty nurse. Then, I found myself back in the jungle.", Ash explained to them. Misty, May, Cassidy, and Vicky looked at Ash, with tears of joy and huge smiles on their faces. They all hugged Ash, lovingly and hard. He was confused, but didn't have the heart to ask why. He just hugged them right back and got up. The rest got up and started to head towards the Gym. Cassidy and Vicky went towards the jungle, contacted Giovanni, and told him that they quit Team Rocket. "Who cares? You done your part, and I don't care if you quit or not. Good-bye!", Giovanni told them. Cassidy and Vicky felt both proud and extremly happy. "Think we should tell him?", Vicky asked Cassidy. Both looked at Ash and shook their heads. The two threw their wrist communicator away and hurried back to join Ash and the gang.**

**On Monster Island, DJ and T.M looked at the scene before them on the screen. "Clever idea, Tuxedo Mask. Trading the real Ash for a real copy of him. Making the switch before the final blow.", DJ said to him. Tuxedo Mask smiled and thanked DJ for the compliment. Thanks to the duo, Ash was safe and Cassidy and Vicky were with Ash, although Misty and May were still protective of Ash. The journey is still continuing for Ash and his friends! So, until next time!******

**_THE END_**


End file.
